The Queen's Champion
by Wrighting'GIRL3000
Summary: With all darkness consuming Oliver, and he is just keeping feeding it. So Felicity decides she has to do what is best for herself. She does one last thing in order to help the man she cares more about than she admits. So she leaves, but when Oliver becomes him agian will it be too late? No Olicity, even know I love Olicity but not. Original from hapshepsutalc.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note ...This story is original 1-3 chapters were posted by hapshepsutalc and hapshepsutalc let me Wrighting'GIRL3000. So from chapter 4 is going to be all mine. **

**Authors note… For this story's purpose, it takes place a few months in advance of 2x15 . Slade is still out there, Oliver is still with Sara and he's slowly but surely acting more and more like the Ollie from before the note… For this story's purpose, it takes place a few months in advance of the most recent episode. Slade is still out there, Oliver is still with Sara and he's slowly but surely acting more and more like the Ollie from before the island. Basically he's like someone else, Felicity and Diggle have tried to get through to him numerous times, but he wants nothing to do with what they have to say… At first Oliver is an ass and out of character in the beginning, but this is and Olicity story so keep that in mind. **

* * *

**FELICITY**

She grabbed the last of her things to leave, thankful it was Friday. It had been a long day. Actually a long week. No really it had been a long few months, and she was exhausted. If she wasn't at QC, she was at the lair trying to find some lead or anything that would help them take down Slade and it was getting harder and harder to handle. Oliver was constantly riding her about her lack of leads and she truly felt bad, but the thing was that he was so busy with Sara he wasn't even bothering to help. Sure he still did his patrols and hooded up like normal, but everything else he threw on Diggle, Roy, and her. When he was done with his patrols he'd run up the stairs and start drinking with Sara while they worked and then he would come into work at 11 in the morning hungover, leaving her to clean up his mess.

Oliver actually said that it was their job to find in the information and once they did he and Sara would figure out what to do with it. It seems Team Arrow was no longer a team, Dig, Roy and she were just minions and she was getting tired of it. Honestly she didn't know if she could keep doing this.

She glanced in the office and saw him on the phone and didn't even bother to acknowledge him. She was tired of his crap and couldn't care less at this point, so she hoped to get out of the office without having to talk to him. Walking to the elevators, she pressed the button and stepped on as soon as it arrived, but it seemed that karma was not on her side.

"Felicity" Oliver yelled as he jumped inside the elevator with her.

"Yes, Mr. Queen." She'd had to take a deep relaxing breath before answering. It was amazing how much more natural calling him Mr. Queen seemed than calling him Oliver these days.

"You're headed to the foundry. I need you to tell Diggle and Roy that I'll be late since Sara and I are going out to dinner. Diggle can start the patrol tonight without me. " He demanded.

"Actually Mr. Queen, I planned on going back to my apartment and getting a change of clothes and something to eat. I haven't been to my place in almost 3 days so I just wanted a few hours to unwind. Maybe take a nice bath, have a glass of wine. I'm sure you can call Roy and Diggle and give them the message." She explained in her most polite tone that was reserved for Isabel Rochev, but Oliver didn't even notice. He was obviously upset. Luckily the door to the elevator opened up to the bottom floor and he couldn't start yelling, but he still made his displeasure known.

"You don't have time to go home and pamper yourself Felicity." He growled at her as he grabbed her arm firmly. "Slade is out there waiting to make his move and you want to waste your time with a bath and a glass of wine. How much more irresponsible can you be?"

"Evidently as irresponsible as you since you feel it's a good time to go out on a date." She hissed and jerked her arm away from him and storming out of the building.

She kept up a quick pace not wanting to continue the encounter with Oliver so when she left the building she wasn't really paying attention to anything. She was just trying not to cry and was startled when she ran smack into a very large chest and fell flat on her ass.

"What a fabulous way to end a fabulous day" She grumbled to myself.

"I'm so sorry ma'am. Are you okay?" The large chest said and while holding out a hand to help her up.

She finally bothered to look above the chest and found a rather handsome head attached. With a rather wonderful smile.

"_Okay Felicity don't be stupid this could possibly be some crazy psychopath Slade sent to kidnap you or kill you or some other devious plan…Do not be fooled by the hotness." _She thought to herself.

His smile changed to a look of worry and she realized that she still hadn't answered him or bothered to take his hand. She finally reached for his hand and opened her mouth, much to her dismay.

"Oh yeah, I'm good. Just great. Never better. I mean I'm as good as a girl can get that just fell on her butt in front of a handsome stranger. I guess that means I'm a tad bit embarrassed but other than that, yep I'm good. Doing just fine. Thanks." She finally finished cringing as she realized that worrying about crazy psychopaths still did not help her control my brain to mouth filter.

"Well there's nothing to be embarrassed about, I ran into you so completely my fault." He said giving her an easy smile.

"I'm Edward Raymond by the way." He explained holding out his hand this time for her to shake it.

"Felicity Smoak" She replied with a slight smile.

"Well Felicity, I was actually going to approach you a different way, but since I can see you are having a bad day, I think I'm going to just be honest." He said causing her whole body to tense.

"Honesty is good, well unless you're going to tell me you're going to kill me or kidnap me or something then it would suck. Of course I guess then you'd be giving me a warning if you were honest about it and then I'd have a chance to getaway so yes, I'm all for honesty, so yes let's be honest." she rambled.

She noticed during her little ramble his eyes got exceedingly large as though she had truly shocked him so maybe he wasn't here to kidnap or kill her.

"_One could hope_." She thought

"Umm no I'm not here to kidnap and definitely not to kill you. Sorry if I frightened you enough to even think something like that. Do you live the sort of life where something like that could happen?" He asked curiously.

"Who? Me? Boring ole' Felicity? Of course not. But weird things happen to people every day you never know and as you can tell my brain runs away with itself sometimes so…." She made herself stop there before she could dig a deeper whole.

He laughed and smiled that killer smile again and wow did he have some beautiful eyes, but she needed to stay focused. He wants something from her.

"_Of course he does. Who doesn't want something from me anymore? I can't remember the last time I had someone ask me if I was okay. Oh yes, when Diggle asked if I was okay about Sara and Oliver. If I had known how much things would change I would have said no, but not because I was jealous but for such different reasons_." She sighed as she thought to herself.

"You still with me Felicity?" Edward asked still giving her a curious look and bringing her out of her internal ramblings

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'm just very tired. You said something about being honest with me. Why don't you tell me what you wanted to tell me so I can be on my way? I'd really like to get home." She told him as kindly as possible.

"I'm an investigative reporter. I'm doing a story on the Queen family since Mrs. Queen is running for office. I know that you are Oliver's Executive Assistant. I've done my research on the family members and you. I know about your background and where you've come from. I know you're actually a truly amazing women. Which makes me question why if the Queens are as horrible as everyone says they are why are you working so closely with them." He told her.

"_An investigative reporter? Crap, does he know about Oliver or the Arrow? Or my connection to the Arrow? I don't know any other reason for him to want to talk to me? This day just keeps getting worse?"_ She whined to herself.

"I'm here to make you an offer." He explained as he handed her a flash drive.

While he was speaking the world had slowly shrank to just the two of them. She could hear the blood pounding in her ears and was feeling a tad light headed. She forced herself to breath slowly and focus exactly on what he was saying.

"That is the story as it is set to print now. It doesn't paint the Queens, any of them, in a good light. I'm being honest with you. I tried to find the good and while there are a few good stories they just don't outweigh the bad. So if you will give me and exclusive interview, and explain why you come to QC and stick it out, why you gave up what you've given up to stick with Oliver Queen. I will print that story instead." He continued to explain.

"Why would you do that? It sounds like you have a juicy story already written and ready for print. Why bother with the story of an EA from nowhere." She asked trying to keep her voice from trembling.

"I hate writing stories that bash people, let alone entire families, but my boss put me on the story of the Queens and come hell or high water I have to write about the Queens. The problem is there are not many good stories out there. In researching them, I came across a blip, and you Miss Smoak are that blip. You telling your story and why you feel so strongly about the Queens that you have stuck with them through thick and thin, that I think could be a good story. I don't want to damage the Queens any more than they already have been damaged."

She didn't stay anything for a while, just stood there and thought about what to do. Could she help with the Queen image? She really didn't understand how. She was nobody. A lowly IT girl everyone thought was sleeping with the boss.

"Read the story I gave you. Think about it. If you decide to give the interview, I'll let you read what I wrote before I turn it in. If you hate it, then I'll go with the original story. Deal?" He asked before holding out his hand for her to shake.

She thought about it for a moment and nodded then shook his hand.

He reached in his pocket and took out his card and handed it to her.

"Call me tomorrow and let me know either way." He said before walking away.

She stood there for a moment and stared at the card and the flash drive. She wasn't sure what she was going to do, but the first thing was to go home and find out who this Edward Raymond was.

After she researched Edward Raymond, she sat down and read the article he had written and it was scathing. It made the entire family look like selfish, egotistical, spoiled, entitled, and well the only real word was assholes. She had also researched Edward Raymond. He was good at his job, famous even, and in the journalism world he was considered fair and honorable. She looked everywhere she could to see if there ties between him and Slade and as far as she could see there were none. She continued to weigh the pros and cons and decided that she couldn't let that article be printed. She really didn't care about what they said about Moira, but Oliver, Thea, and even Walter didn't deserve to be ripped to shreds like that so even knowing that Oliver would be pissed she decided to do it. She figured what's one more thing. Even while making the decision she starting thinking it might be something like the last thing she did for him since he's decided to be a one man army. She thought that she couldn't keep living like this. She didn't want to keep living like this. She can't watch Oliver turn into "Ollie". And that is what it feels like she's doing. She didn't want to be here for that. As long as he's living his life like "Ollie", he'll never be able to be the man he is meant to be. She can't watch Oliver and Sara together. She loved them both separately, but she just felt they bring out the worst in each other and everything that happened during last night's mission made that perfectly clear.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Oliver I know your busy tonight, but Dig ran into some trouble over by the docks. I need you and Sara to go help him out. I'm sending you his location to your phones now." She explained as soon as he picked up the phone.

"Damnit. One night! Can't you guys go one night without having your hands held?" He snapped and hung up the phone.

She counted to five and took some deep breaths and continued to count to over a hundred before she had finally calmed down enough to hear what was going on. Oliver and Sarah had arrived at the docks and were in the middle of whatever was going down.

She heard Diggle yell at Oliver to stop and then say the same to Sara and then just a lot of shouting between them that she couldn't really make out. She heard the word killing and another way and she started to get worried.

About five minutes later the three came storming into the lair still yelling up a storm.

"You know you didn't need to kill them, Oliver." Digg yelled. She couldn't help but feel disappointed when she heard that they had resorted to killing.

"It was easier this way. I don't understand why you guys came up with this rule to begin with." Sara asked clearly confused.

"You both killed two men tonight. We had them, we didn't need to kill them. What happened to honoring Tommy, Oliver?" Dig asked frustrated and turned and walked away.

She looked at Oliver and saw that the Tommy remark did strike a nerve, but then she watched as Sara told him that it was the right thing to do and explained to him all the reasons why. That's when it hit her. These two bring out the darkness in each other and while that may have helped them survive on the island, they lived in the real world now, but for some reason they seemed to want to stay in purgatory. In the present, the way they lived made for a couple spiraling down into an abyss of darkness that would encompass everyone around them. And neither cared enough to realize that they would take everyone down with them because they were so lost in the past they couldn't even see that they lived in the present and could have a bright and happy future.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

That was the moment Felicity Smoak finally gave up on the Arrow and Oliver, but she decided to give him one last parting gift. Call it stupidity, call it sentiment, but she just thought she might be able to help with the article and she really didn't think she could do much worse than the one she had read the night before.

When she got home last night she packed a few bags and made a phone call to an old friend and asked if she could come for a visit. She bought her plane tickets under the identity she had forged back when she first started working with Oliver and then quickly typed up her resignation letters. The one for QC was in email form so she set it to send on a time delay. One went to HR and one to Oliver. They were both professional and formal and gave no one a reason to believe that they were anything other than CEO and EA. The third letter she wrote was to Oliver. This one she intended to leave at the lair, it was much less formal. She was going to say goodbye to Diggle in person though. He deserved that.

The next morning she got up and got ready for work as if it was any other day. She put her bags in the back of her car and headed to work. On her way there she gave Mr. Raymond a call and agreed to the interview just as she was pulling up to QC. She gave herself one look in the mirror making sure she had her game face on and then got out of her car and headed inside.

Oliver was in one of his moods, but to make matters worse so was Diggle. Saying the tension was thick was an understatement. She had agreed to meet with Edward at lunchtime. She planned to talk to Diggle after work. After that, she would be catching a flight at 1AM so hopefully everyone would be out of the lair by that time.

The interview with Edward was relatively quick and painless. He had given her the notes he had on her so she didn't have to give him a lot of her back story. She looked them over and saw that they were basically what she expected and quickly approved them. She told him about the Queens and what they were really like. The only lie she told was when it came to Moira, but she didn't feel all that bad. She figured that no reporter got it all right.

After coming back from lunch she found that the only person in the office was Diggle.

"He and Sara went to lunch" He said answering her raised eyebrow.

She nodded her head and decided now was as good a time as any.

"Good, I need to talk to you." She explained.

"You're leaving?" He asked expectantly.

She froze. Surprised that he had read her so easily.

"Yes, tonight will be my last night in the lair, today my last day here." She said softly feeling like she was letting him down.

"I don't blame you, I'm about to leave too. He's just not the same person he was and the problem is that he doesn't want to be. He likes being this… this…" he struggled for the right word.

"Ollie" she supplied

He looked at her startled and then laughed without humor.

"Yes a much darker Ollie is a very good way to describe him. Separately, Oliver and Sara are great, but together they bring out the worst in each other and that will be their downfall. I'm glad you're leaving Felicity, I can't stand the way he treats you anymore. I actually don't even know that I can call him my friend any more. Last night… Last night… We had those guys cornered, there was no reason to kill them. None. I can't stay and watch him become what he hates. We've both tried to talk to him and he just won't listen." He said sounding as frustrated as she felt.

"I know I feel like I'm abandoning him and you guys, but I can't keep this up. For once in my life I'm putting myself first. I'm not going down with this ship. I don't think you should either. We were once a team Diggle, we cared about each other, we had each other's backs, but that isn't the case anymore. I'll be honest, I'm surprised Oliver showed up to help you last night. I was afraid he wouldn't. Unless it's about Slade, he doesn't want to hear about it. Oliver and Sara have made their choices. I just don't want you and Roy to pay the price." she told him honestly.

He nodded his head and stood up because they both heard the executive elevator running so they knew their conversation was almost over.

"I'll talk to Roy before I go. I promise." He told me before giving her a hug.

She swallowed back her tears and went to finish out her day at her desk. Once Oliver returned he didn't say one word to either Diggle or Felicity.

* * *

That night at the lair, Sara and Oliver went out on patrol for a few hours before going up to the bar leaving just Diggle, Felicity, Roy. Felicity finished up a tutorial like program she had been working on for a while that would help anyone who wanted to run the programs she had on her computer. She figured it was the least she could do. She also installed one last program that she made sure was practically invisible.

True to his word Edward Raymond had emailed her the story he planned to publish in tomorrow's paper and it was surprisingly well written and definitely made the Queens look better than the previous piece so she gave the okay for him to publish it and decided that with that last act she was done.

She noticed that Diggle and Roy were having a very serious discussion and that they kept looking up at her every few minutes which probably meant that Diggle was talking to him about the fact that she was leaving. Around midnight she shut her babies down for one last time and looked around feeling a deep, heavy sadness settle over her. This was it. This was the last time she would be here.

She heard a throat clear and turned around to see Roy and Diggle looking at her expectantly.

Roy walked over to her first.

"I'm sorry this has gotten so hard for you. I don't blame you for leaving. Things have been broken here for a while." He said sadly.

"Yes they have, please don't let them break you to Roy. You're good, you're strong and you have someone who loves you more than life itself. She matters more than all of this. Do you understand that?" She told him seriously.

He smiled, nodded, and kissed her forehead before making his way upstairs to find Thea.

She turned around to find Diggle smiling sadly at her.

"You will keep in touch with me, won't you?" He asked.

"Of course I will." She responded instantly, but then hesitated.

"I don't want him to know where I'm at, Diggle. I don't want him showing up and bullying me to come back." She told him feeling her heart break as she realized that she was truly walking away from the man she was in love with. Even though she acknowledged she no longer recognized that man. Tears started running down her face and she wrapped her arms around Diggle as he embraced her in a comforting hug.

"I'm only a phone call away, anytime you need me." He said.

"Same here. And I mean that. If Oliver gets you in over your head. I'll help. I'm not walking away from you. I'm walking towards myself. If that makes any sense." She tried to explain.

"It makes perfect sense. Now go catch your plane." He told her

She dropped her letter to Oliver on her computer table and grabbed her things. Reaching into her jeans pocket she pulled out the flash drive that Edward Raymond had given her and handed it to Diggle.

"Tomorrow morning there is going to be an article in the paper. It's not going to go over well, especially with me disappearing, but I had a choice. It was either the one in the paper or the one on that flash drive. I decided to give the interview and hope for the best. If you read the one on the flash drive you'll see I think it worked out for the best, but I'm sure the rest of the Queen family won't feel that way. I hacked the reporter's computer and wiped all his research about the Queens so unless he has it backed up somewhere else he doesn't have any other record of it, but I think you should show this to Oliver so he is aware that the information can be found. I tried to tell him it was out there. I've tried to protect them from the time I started working here and I'm tired. Anyway, you can choose to do what you want with that. I'll call you as soon as I'm settled. Please be safe Diggle." She told him before kissing him goodbye on the cheek.

She walked up the steps and turned to give the foundry one last work before walking out the door for what she thought would be the last time.

* * *

**DIGGLE**

The first thing he did when he got home that night was read the article that Felicity had said was on the flash drive. It was bad. The dirt the reporter had dug up would have ruined Moira's campaign, it would have done irreparable damage to Queen Consolidated, but he thought Thea would have been hurt the worst. If it came out as a front page headline, that her father was Malcolm Merlyn, then she would be crushed. He wasn't as shocked by this bit of information as he should have been because he had overheard one of the many fights Oliver and Felicity had revolving around this bit of information and how Oliver needed to tell her before someone else did. So it looks like Felicity just done something to save the Queen family once again.

The next morning he got up even earlier than normal and ran out to get a paper. He needed to know what kind of shit storm he was headed for. Grabbing a cup of coffee he sat down and read the story that he knew would probably change a lot of lives, but he wasn't sure if it would be for the better or for the worst.

* * *

_**THE QUEEN'S CHAMPIO**N it read across the top in bold letters _

_The Darling of Gotham believes in them_

_Maybe we should as well?_

_Ten years ago, in a very dark ugly part of Gotham City, a 14 year old girl was found tied up in a basement barely alive, beaten and nearly starved to death by her own drug addicted mother. After her father had disappeared almost nine years before, the mother turned to drugs and everyone forgot about the child's existence. Neighbors claimed they never knew there was a child living in the home. _

_The only reason she was even found was because of a water leak in the basement. The mother had gotten so high that she had called for assistance yet forgotten that she had her own daughter tied up down there. As soon as the city worker saw her, he immediately called authorities and help was quickly dispatched. What they found was said to make even the most hardened investigators ill. The child was immediately taken into custody and the story was on all the national news. She was labeled the "Darling of Gotham". The things the mother did to her and allowed to be done to her by others are things that even the most twisted of minds can't imagine. _

_The child, who went by the name Megan, was put into an orphanage run by the Wayne Foundation, but what was surprising was that even though she had very little education she seemed to be absolutely brilliant. Although very shy, in less than a year she caught up with almost all of her schooling and then started to surpass all of her peers. That was when a man well known around Wayne Industries took an interest in Megan, a man named Lucius Fox. He became somewhat of a mentor to this shy child who had such a horrible childhood. Megan was never adopted, most say it was because she was so shy and it took her quite a few years to get used to being close to people, but with the help of the people at the Wayne Foundation, Megan, who started going by her first name, Felicity, started to come out of her shell. It was no surprise when she got a full ride to MIT, getting her PhD in the Computer Science field, the next logical step after graduation would be for her to come take her place at Wayne Enterprises with Mr. Fox, but that is where the story veers from the predictable. _

_Megan, now Felicity Smoak, choose to go work for Queen Consolidated and it was with Mr. Fox's blessing, if the rumors were to be believed. So this reporter felt the need to find out why a woman who had the opportunity to work for one of the largest and most advanced companies in the world chose to work for Queen Consolidated and why she is still there today even after all the Queen family has been accused of and the company has been through. _

_Felicity Smoak first decided to work for Queen Consolidated after meeting Walter Steel, the previous CEO of the company, she explained. Once she graduated from MIT she thought she should see what the world has to offer outside of Gotham, but she only planned on leaving for a year or so and then she was going to return to her home and back to Wayne Industries. That had been her plan all along, but something made her stay. She said once she started working for Walter she felt like he had a lot to teach her and she learned a great deal from him in the first year and a half that she worked with him. She said that he was kind, understanding, taught her about business and made QC seem like a family more than a job._

_Then Oliver Queen was found alive. After the return of the once believed deceased heir, she said that she thought things would change, but they didn't. QC was still the family she always wanted and the family she still loved. One day while working in her office she was surprised to find someone knocking on her door. It was a day she realizes now that would change her life dramatically and she claims she wouldn't have it any other way. It was the day she meet Oliver Queen. He came to her with questions regarding a laptop. Evidently being stranded on a deserted island leaves you a little behind when it comes to technology, so Mr. Steel had recommended her for the job. Felicity and Oliver began a strange friendship from that point on, contrary to what many people and rumors claim, it has never progressed past friendship. She claims that through all the ups and downs the Queens and QC has gone through she sees Oliver and the Queens as human and clearly flawed but she believes they are truly good people trying to do the right thing day in and day out. _

"_They try to help people to the best of their abilities." She says. "Do they get it right all the time? No, but no one does." She points out. "Oliver, Moira, & Thea work hard every day to help Sterling City. What you read in the tabloids, is just that, tabloid fodder. I've watched Oliver put in 16 hours at the office trying to keep the doors of QC open day after day after day and he's done an amazing job. If it weren't for him the company would have gone under months ago, but he brought it back from the brink. Thea is an amazing woman. She most definitely isn't the spoiled little girl you see in the papers. She is a woman who single handedly runs her own business and does it better than most men. She runs one of the most successful clubs in Sterling City and gets no credit for it. And Moira, no I can't say that she hasn't made mistakes, but she had her reasons, and she is doing everything she can to make Sterling City a better place for her children. The Queens are an amazing family and Queen Consolidated and Sterling City are both lucky to have them. I know that I am." She tells me as we finish our interview. _

_As I finish up my interview with the fascinating Miss Smoak, I am curious as to where the darkness is in her. After where she came from, one would think she would be consumed by it, but I see nothing except happiness and light. If a woman like Miss Smoak, who actually knows the Queens, not just what the tabloids say about them can find nothing but good to say about them, then I have to believe that maybe we have all become the victims of always believing the worst. This is a family that has constantly been devastated by tragedy and hard times and we accept the worst about them just because that is what we want to believe. This woman, Felicity Smoak, knows the worst of humanity and yet she still believes the Queens are the good guys, I think that says a lot. Although I'm not saying we have to take the word of just one woman, that choice is up to you. I do believe that this one woman has a view of the inside that no one else has and that she also isn't naive as many might believe she is so I for one will be looking at the Queens in a different light. _

* * *

Diggle put the paper aside and took a long swig of coffee. He was in a little bit of shock. He never in a million years would have thought that Felicity would have had a background like that. They had all believed she was so sheltered and naïve. That she didn't know anything about what was really out there, but it turned out she knew better than all of them. She came from darkness and lived in it longer than even Oliver and yet you would never know it to look at her. He couldn't believe he had been so blind. Damnit, things were about to get very interesting.

* * *

**MOIRA**

She'd just put the paper down and was nursing her second cup of coffee when Walter walked into the kitchen. She was trying to figure out if she was angry about the article or grateful. She knew the article would help her campaign, but she didn't appreciate being blindsided.

"Did you know?" She asked curiously.

"About her past or about the article?" He wondered out loud.

"Either, both?" She replied still trying to get her bearings.

"No to both. I had no idea what that young woman had been through. You'd never know it to look at her. She always seems so bright and bubbly and as for the article I don't know Miss Smoak well. I do know she is loyal to a fault. I have a feeling that she sold herself out to protect the Queens because that was an incredibly flattering story even if you weren't prepared for it. I'm going to do a little digging. My guess is that the reporter found something about the Queens and offered to keep it quiet if she threw herself under the bus." He explained more to himself than anything.

"Why would she do that because she loves Oliver that much? He's with another woman. Is she that pathetic?" Moira sneered.

Walter stood and glared down at her shaking his head. "No Moira she is that caring and that kind. Something you will never understand." He told her before leaving the room.

* * *

**OLIVER**

He woke with a pounding head, just like the past…. He couldn't even remember how many mornings, the nights were starting to blur, and the mornings he would wake up feeling the pain he knew he deserved. He had no idea what the hell he was doing any longer. Ever since Slade came back it was like he was living back on the island struggling for every breath and barely surviving. He never knew if he was going to make it to the next day so Sara talked him into enjoying each day he had. He could see the growing discontent in the team. The disappointment in Dig and Felicity's eyes. The lack of interest in Roy's sparring sessions. He knew things were at a breaking point, but he didn't know where to give. Sara needed him more than the team right now. She had been on purgatory with him and she had lost it when she saw Slade again. He had promised her that Slade was dead and he understood that she just wanted to drown all of those memories in a good time, but in the process he was losing the few good friends he had made since he came back from the island. He had killed again. He had broken his promise to Tommy for no reason other than it was the easy way. If Slade walked in the door right now, he'd just beg for him to end him because right now he couldn't keep up. He couldn't be who Sara needed and who Dig expected and most importantly who Felicity wanted him to be. Felicity…. He was more than ashamed of the way he'd been treating her. She didn't deserve any of it, but every time he looked at her he saw his failures and then he took it out on her. Something was going to have to give, he was going to have to make a decision. He had been putting it off to long because any decision he made he knew he would be losing someone he loved.

He slowly stood up and walked to the shower, thankful that Sara had decided not to stay the night. He needed a break, some time to clear his head and think without her there telling him that the darkness was the best way to go. He had clawed his way out of the darkness, but now he felt himself falling back in and he was afraid he would never find a way out again. The only light he had was Felicity and he knew he was pushing her away. Sooner or later it would be too late and he'd lose her forever. He wasn't sure he would survive that.

After a quick shower to clear out the cobwebs, Oliver quickly got dressed and headed down the elevator to the waiting car. He hadn't been living with his mother since he learned of Thea's paternity and actually enjoyed living in his new penthouse. He climbed in the backset and was surprised to see a copy of the newspaper sitting on the seat.

"What's this Dig?" He asked sounding a little confused.

"Something you need to read." Was all the reply he got. He wasn't really all that surprised, Dig really hadn't been saying much to him over the past few weeks.

He picked up the paper and saw the headline **"The Queen's Champion"** which caused him to furrowed his brow in confusion. He slowly began to read the article. Halfway through he realized that his breathing was erratic, his fists were clenched and his heart was beating so loud he was sure Diggle could hear it. Why didn't he know this about her? How could she have lived through this and stayed so light and happy? Why would she give this interview? He had so many questions, but he didn't bother asking Diggle. He knew the two of them had become quite close since he and Sara had gotten together so he knew Diggle wouldn't answer. He would get his answers when he got to work.

As soon as Diggle pulled into the office, Oliver shot out of the car. Felicity would be in the office. She always got there hours before he did, that's why he almost tripped when he walked into the office and saw a stranger sitting at her desk.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked rudely sounding a bit like is alter ego.

Her eyes opened widely and she stuttered a few times before she finally managed to say. "Stephanie, my name is Stephanie… I'll be your new EA."

"Why would I need a new EA? I already have one." He demanded.

"I'm not sure Mr. Queen. HR just told me to come up here. They also mentioned that you should check your emails immediately." She explained looking very much like a scared rabbit.

He stomped over to his desk opening his emails quickly finding one from Felicity

To: Oliver. Queen queen queenconsolidated. com

CC: hr queenconsolidated. com

From:felicity. Smoak queenconsolidated. com

Subject: Letter of Resignation

To whom it may concern,

This letter is to inform you that I am tendering my resignation effective immediately. I have had some family matters that have come up and I need to attend to them.

I apologize for any inconvenience that this may cause. I do appreciate the opportunity you have given me by allowing me to work for your company. This is a wonderful company and

I wish it continued success.

Thank you,

Felicity Smoak

Within seconds of finishing the email, he had destroyed everything on his desk. He had terrified his new EA to the point of tears. She ran out of the office saying that she couldn't work for a mad man. Oliver took a moment to compose himself and finally looked up at Diggle.

"Did you know?" He asked still trying to reign himself in.

"About the article or that she was leaving?" Diggle asked calmly.

"Both? I had a right to know about both." He yelled.

Diggle cocked his head to the side and gave him a sad smile. "You've lost all your rights when it comes to us Oliver. I found out she was leaving yesterday. I learned there would be an article last night right before she left to board a plan. She handed me this flash drive and said she had a choice it was either she gave the interview or he printed what was on the flash drive. She told me that she wiped everything that was on the reporter's hard drive, but she did want me to point out that what is on there is out there. That reporter found it so someone else will too." Diggle explained.

Oliver looked at him confused. Diggle walked over and handed him the hard drive. "Read it and you'll understand." He turned to walk away and then stopped. "You know, I planned on telling you that I was done with you today as well."

He felt his shoulders slump. He didn't know how much more he could take, but Diggle continued. "I realized that you aren't the only one that's been blind, but I'm not staying here if things are going to remain the same. I won't continue if this is the path you plan to stay on. I signed up to do good things for this city, but you and Sara are not good together. Before you get your leathers in a bunch, I'm not saying I don't like the girl, I do, but you two, you have too much darkness and you let it eat at you. Honestly she thrives off the darkness. The two of you together it's not a good combination and if that's the route you want to go then I just can't be a part of it. I'm giving you a chance to think about it. This isn't an ultimatum, Oliver. You're a grown man that can make his own decisions. When you came back from the island the second time you started to become a man that you could be proud and we were doing something that I was proud to be a part of I can't say that any more Oliver. Honestly, there are times I'm actually ashamed of what we've become. I know for a fact I'm ashamed of the way you've treated Felicity and I truly don't blame her for leaving. I'm ashamed of myself for not knowing about her past. That is the only reason that I'm not walking out that door right now. It seems like you're not the only one that failed her. We both saw what we wanted to see when it came to her. She's had as much darkness, if not more in her life, than you and she is still happy and bright as anyone I have ever met. You can't use the island as an excuse anymore Oliver. Not when she has been there right under our nose, a shining example of what you are capable of overcoming if you actually want to. The problem is, I'm not sure if you want to. I'm going to give you a few days to decide if you are happy with the way things are going. If you are, then that will be your choice. I won't agree with it and I won't stick around. The path you are on right now is going to ruin you Oliver and you will take down everyone you care about in the process. It's what's happening now. It's why she left." Diggle seemed to be running out of steam and Oliver was so numb at this point he really didn't know what to say so instead he watched his friend turned to leave feeling like the world was falling down on him.

Diggle stopped before he left the room. "I do know she left you a final goodbye at the foundry. It might help you understand why she had to go."

He nodded his head slightly and watched Diggle leave. He finally just sat down in his chair and stared out over the city. He knew things had gotten bad. He knew he had screwed up, but he never thought that she'd leave. He always thought he'd have her in his corner. He knew he had to get his head on right and figure out what he was doing. His life was a mess and the only person that he trusted to help clean it up he had finally pushed too far. He looked out at her empty desk and realized that the pain he felt every time he breathed was a settling deep in his chest. He knew he needed to go to the foundry and read what she had written him, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to have his heart broken. Even if he did deserve it.

He slowly stood up and made his way out his office ready to face the music. It was what he deserved.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This story was originally owned by hapshepsutalc from 1-3.**

**First this is a work of fiction… I own nothing it's all ARROW and DC comics. She's been great. Also, this is shorter than normal. Works been crazy and I'm going out of town for a work thing and I wanted to give you a little something so here you go.**

* * *

**OLIVER**

He slowly made his way down the steps of the foundry noticing the silence most of all. He wondered if he would ever again hear the click of keys that went along with the bright colored nails and the blond ponytail, reminding him that she was there. His own little ray of light in the darkness, but that was just it, she was actually covered in darkness herself and he didn't even know because she never showed it. She came from something so dark he couldn't even understand and yet she was so bright and optimistic. It made him truly ashamed to have been so self-pitying. She had obviously been through just as much as he had and yet she didn't walk around like the world owed her, she didn't blame anyone. She still believed people were theoretically good and could be saved.

He finally found himself in front of her computer station and there was the letter. He was torn in two, he wanted to read what she had to say so he could find out what he needed to do to right the wrongs between them, but he also knew that what he read might very well be the last words he ever heard from her. He slowly reached out his hand, surprised to realize that they were slightly shaking, and as picked up the letter and opened it. Sitting down in the seat that he had come to think of as hers and only hers, he took a deep breath and started to read.

Dear Oliver,

I'm sorry that this is how I had to say goodbye to you, but I honestly just couldn't risk you bullying me into staying around any longer. At this point, I don't feel that you need me, at least not the way that things have been going lately.

When you read this, I'm sure you'll have read the article about me in the paper. I know it will probably come as a shock to you that my past was as bleak as it was. It took me a lot of years to get past everything I went through and everything that was done to me. I know what it's like to live in darkness Oliver. I mean that in every way possible. It's why I never pressed you to talk about your experiences. Some things just aren't meant to be relieved. I will tell you, though, that I think you need to talk to someone. I never started healing until I finally talked to someone about everything that happened to me. You just need to relieve yourself of the burden. There's a point when it gets too heavy and it starts to weigh you down and you have to choose if you are going to sink or swim. Right now Oliver, you are choosing to sink. You are choosing to live in the past and stay there rather than move on and try to find a future that can make you happy and I honestly can't bear to watch it any more. It's slowly tearing me apart and it's pulling me back towards a darkness I promised I would never ever sink into again.

Oliver, when we started this I only promised to stay until we found Walter, but along the way, I started to see all the good you were doing and I realized that together we could make a difference. I was proud of the changes we were making in this city. I wanted nothing more than to be a part of something that I truly believed in, but over the past few months things have changed. I have always tried to be supportive of you even when it hurts me. I wanted you to be happy and I, out of everyone know how hard it can be to find true happiness, especially when you have lived in the darkness.

When everything happened in Russia, you came back and said things to me that led me to believe that you cared for me in a way that mirrored my own feelings for you. I understood your hesitance in acting on those feelings because it can be hard to heal and be in a relationship at the same time or that is what I told myself. I never realized that I still can be naïve even after everything I have been through or maybe there is something about you that makes you a blind spot for me. I'm still not sure what it is, but when Sara came back and I accidently saw the video of you two in the foundry, I realized that the words you said to me after Russia were nothing more than words. Although I was disappointed that you didn't feel the same way that didn't hurt half as much as the fact that you felt the need to basically play me and lead me on rather than treat me with the respect that I feel that I have always shown you and earned from you. I am not jealous of you and Sara, if she makes you happy then I wish you happiness. Everyone deserves to find that one person that makes them happy, but when you look in the mirror everyday Oliver can you truly say you are happy. When you get with her every night are you happy? Are you really happy living in the past with her?

I have never asked you for much, Oliver, but I deserve more than what you have given me. I deserve your respect and loyalty and you have treated me with nothing but disrespect and even lies at times. The past few months have gotten to be more than I can handle. When I called you about Dig being in trouble the other night, I wasn't sure you would even bother to show up. That's how little I trust you anymore. I learned a long time ago that people like you and I have to find their own way out of the darkness. They either choose to let go of the past or they choose to hold on with both hands and let it consume them. I will not let your darkness consume me, Oliver. I worked so hard to let go of my past. You can do the same thing if you are willing and I am willing to help you, but you have to want to and right now you and Sara together are never going to let go of the past. If that's what you want then I wish you the best, but I can't be part of it. I will not go down with you. I clawed my way back from something so black and so terrifying that I sometimes wondered if I would ever survive. I will not let your need to live in the past undo everything I have overcome.

If that makes me selfish, then I guess I will have to live with that. I have spent the past 2 years giving you everything I have without asking for anything in return. I have given up my job, my reputation, my friends, and any form of social life. I have done everything you've asked of me, but I will not take this final step with you, Oliver, no matter how much I love you.

Good luck Oliver. I wish you the best. Please be safe. A world without you in it is a much darker place for me and everyone around you. No matter what you believe.

Love,

Felicity

P.S. Please think about telling Thea, the reporters original story that Diggle gave you proves that the information is out there. It is just a matter of time. It is her life. She has a right to know the truth. It will be better coming from you than anyone else.

He stared at the letter after reading it another three times, realizing there were tears slowly trailing down his face. He didn't bother to wipe them away. He realized he was still holding the flash drive that Diggle had given him so he thought he might has well get all his reading in for the night. He still needed a few minutes to process all that she had said in the letter. He plugged the flash drive into her system and quickly read through the reporter's original story realizing that Felicity had offered herself up in place of Thea finding out about her paternity. She was right, he needed to tell Thea the truth, but Felicity was right about so much more than that one thing.

He hadn't treated her the way she deserved to be treated. He had taken her for granted. He had assumed that she was some naïve girl that would never understand him and although he loved how bright her light was; he always pushed it far enough away because he thought he would taint it. He never even bothered to be a good enough friend to find out about her past. He never asked what her childhood was like. He had 5 years of hell, she had an entire childhood. She had never truly had anyone that cared about her, but she still wore her heart on her sleeve. She still loved unconditionally. She was truly the most amazing woman he had ever met and he had been so blinded by his self-pity that he didn't bother to find out.

He sat and thought about everything he had learned in the past few hours and how he could go about fixing it. Was it even fixable? He truly was a self-absorbed bastard. He came back from the island thinking he had changed and in some ways he had, but in others he was still the same spoiled child who put himself first and never thought about how his actions affected others. He honestly thought that Felicity would be there with him until he got his act together, until his life was a little safer, then they could have a relationship that she deserved. What did that say about him? That he was only thinking about himself. He wasn't thinking about Sara? Yes she was still in a dark place, but she was holding on to him because she needed someone to keep her above water and he clearly wasn't the person to do that. He was just using her until things were better, safer, so he could be with who he really wanted to be with. And to expect Felicity to wait until he got to that point? How could he ever think that she would be that selfless? How could he be that selfish? Both women were amazing in their own right. Sara was still trying to find her way after coming back from the dead and Felicity well she was honestly his everything and he had basically put her on a shelf and expected her to sit there until he got around to her. Yeah he definitely hadn't changed in some aspects and he really was ashamed of himself.

He considered his past and future and where he wanted to be and where it looked like he was going and realized that both Diggle and Felicity were right. He was living in the past and if he didn't do something about it now he was going to end up drowning in the past and losing everything he had worked so hard for since he had come back from that god forsaken island. He knew he loved Sara, but he wasn't in love with her and he needed to let her go before the two of them destroyed each other. They both had different views on how to live their lives and how to fight injustice and he realized that because of the guilt he felt towards her, he kept going along with her way every time. It had to end. He had to move forward and that meant he needed to have a long talk with Sara.

The door to the foundry opened, bringing him out of out of his musings. He looked up to see Dig walking down the steps.

"You do realize you've been here all day don't you?" He asked, sounding a bit worried.

"No, I guess time got away from me. You and Felicity have given me a lot to think about." He replied honestly with a sigh.

"Well the fact that you're thinking about it is good. Did you come to any conclusions?" Dig asked.

"Quite a few, but I need to talk to some people first. Although I do realize that I owe you an apology just as much as anyone. I came back from the island with a mission. To be better than my father. To right his wrongs and somewhere along the line it seems I have lost my way and in losing my way I have lost one of the most important people in my life and have come close to losing another. I hope that you will give me time to prove that I deserve your friendship because I am aware that since I got back I have not been a good friend to anyone. I have let guilt weigh my every decision and I realize that even though I thought I came back a better man and in some ways I may have. I am still self-absorbed and self-pitying. I put my needs first most times. You and Felicity had my back more times than I can count and when Sara came back I threw all that away because I felt guilty and responsible for everything that happened to her. I, I have a lot to make up for to you and Felicity. I'm going to try to start with you because honestly I don't even know where to start with Felicity." He tried to explain.

"Oliver, I appreciate the sentiment, and I truly hope you mean it, but the thing is you are great with words. This time I need to see action." Diggle explained trying not to be too harsh. He wanted Oliver to succeed. He knew how hard it was to adjust when you came back to what was considered the real world, but he wasn't giving him any more leeway. It was time for him to grow up and face the consequences of his actions. Felicity leaving might be just the kick in the ass he needed. Hopefully it wouldn't be too late to bring Felicity back.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This story was originally owned by Hapshepsutalcfrom 1-3.**

**First, Thanks Rennie75 for being a wonderful Beta and taking time out of her fabulous story to look this over. Sorry this is going so slowly, but work has been a bit hectic. I have a general idea where this is going so when you read this please be assured this is an Olicity story no matter who gets introduced. They both have some growing to do, especially Oliver so it just won't be Olicity quickly. Thanks for all the reviews. They are wonderful and appreciated. I will try to update soon. **

**Chapter 3**

**Oliver**

He realized that Diggle was right, he had always been the guy who said the right things, but did the wrong ones and look where that lead him. He was with a woman that he cared about, but didn't love. He had lost his best friend without telling him how much he meant to him. And it was possible that he had already lost the woman he loved without even having a chance with her. He was tired of only getting halfway there, because that's what it felt like he was doing. It felt like he was halfway to the man he was supposed to be because he was still living in a past that he was ashamed of. And he was living there because he was so riddled with guilt that he didn't know how to move on. Felicity was right. He needed to talk to someone, but who? Who does a man talk to when he has to keep half his life a secret? Maybe it's his past he needs to talk about. So that's where he'll start. He reached out to Diggle and spoke to him about talking to a good counselor about PTSD. Diggle sounded surprised, but said he'd get right on it.

He called Sara next.

"Hey Ollie, what's up." She said when she answers.

"I was wondering if you had some time so we could talk. I know it's getting late, but I would really like to meet up with you."

"Sure, I'll be at the foundry in about 20." She replied and hung up the phone.

He knew that this was going to be a difficult conversation, but it had to be done. This wasn't just about Felicity. It was about the fact that his eyes were wide open now and he's not going to close them again. He needed to man up and do the right thing. And that started with letting go of the past no matter how responsible he feels for it.

He was punching a training dummy when he heard the soft footsteps that he had come to recognize belong to Sara. He slowed down his reps and tried to relax and ready himself for what he was about to do.

She walked up to him with a smile on her face and gave him a quick kiss. "What's up?" She asked.

He takes a deep breath. She doesn't know that Felicity had left and that isn't what the conversation will be about. He'll tell her about Felicity later, if she sticks around. "Sara, you know how much I care about you, don't you?" He asked leading her over to sit down on the training mats and trying to find the words that would make this right.

The smile she had, slowly, slipped off her face. "Where are you going with this Ollie?"

"Sara, you and I have a history that no one can deny. It's dark and entwined with so much shit that sometimes I wonder how we made it back, but the thing is when we are together we seem to still hold on to that darkness. And I know that on the island, and even after the island for you, that darkness is what helped us survive. It's not good for a relationship and it's not even good for us as individuals. It's holding us back. It's keeping us from moving forward. It's keeping us on the island, Sara. I think you know that. I think that just like me you're afraid of the future because we never thought we'd have one. I know we still have Slade out there coming at us, but I am tired of being stuck on the island. I want more for myself. Don't you?" He asked hoping she understood where he was coming from.

She stared at him for what seemed like hours, with tears glistening in her eyes. "I know that what you're saying is right, but if I'm not meant to be with you then who am I meant to be with?" She asked sounding just a little broken.

"That's just it. We need to find someone to make us better people. We don't do that for each other. We are good people Sara and after everything we've been through, I think we deserve to find some happiness, but when we're together do you feel happy or do you just remember the past?" He asked her.

"The past, but I don't know anything else." She said with a sigh.

"But it's time to move on from it. It's time to move on and find something that can make us, not forget the past, but move past it and I don't think that we can do that together." He explained.

She nodded her head. "You're right. I knew we would never last. I just didn't want to let go of you." She told him sadly.

"I'm always going to be a part of your life, Sara. That will never change. We have to much history to just walk away and never speak again. I just think that it's time for us to move on." He told her and reached out and squeezed her hand.

She gave him a light squeeze back and smiled before getting up and kissed him on the cheek. He watched as she made her way out of the foundry. It had gone easier than he had expected. She had already known that they weren't meant to be. She just needed to be nudged in the right direction. Now he still had so much more to do before he would be ready for the most important step. The step that would hopefully prove to Felicity that she could come home.

**Felicity**

She pulled up to the large home and took a deep breath. It had been a while since she had been here, but for some reason it still felt like coming home. When she left Gotham to go to college, she wanted to prove to herself and the world that she could stand on her own, that she could make something of herself without having the backing of Lucius Fox and Wayne Industries. She never knew Bruce Wayne, he was just a name that floated around her world because while she was growing up he was off traveling the world. She used to daydream what amazing places he must be seeing and that one day she might get to see them as well. She followed his absence and return to Gotham with interest as he was such a large part of her imagination during her childhood, but she still hadn't managed to meet him. She still hadn't seen a lot of amazing places, but she had definitely learned to stand on her own. She had proved that she was her own person and the fact that she had someone like Lucius in her life after everything her childhood had been like proves just how lucky she really was. At least she had someone she considered family to come back to when she felt the need to take a break from the world.

She slowly walked up to the door and placed her hand on the Biometric scanner that would unlock the door. She knew she hadn't been there for a few years, but Lucius had promised her that no matter where he lived she would always be welcome in his home. They talked weekly and she was curious to see if he had kept his promise. Sure enough, she heard a click and she quietly opened the door. She heard voices coming from down the hall and slowly made her way toward the sounds. The voices sounded jovial and she could tell one was Lucius' so she wanted to sneak in and surprise him. What she wasn't banking on was the surprised reaction of the other voice that Lucius was speaking with. Just as she rounded the door, she felt two hands wrap lightly around both her arms and her back slam up against the wall. _So much for all that training with Diggle. _The man had moved so fast, her first thoughts were of Oliver, but then she had a second to look her attacker in the eye and realize that she was looking in the face of none other than Bruce Wayne.

One of the things she liked most about herself is her ability to solve puzzles, and often she can solve them in the blink of an eye. As she looked at Bruce, everything about him because startling clear. The years he was absent, his return, his over the top playboy reputation, and the topper on it all the bat like vigilante protecting Gotham since his return a few years back. "Unfreakinbelievable, what is it about billionaire's turning into vigilantes? Is there a club? Cause if there isn't you guys should definitely start one!" She rambled quickly. For some reason, she wasn't feeling like she was in any real danger.

Rich laughter rang out from behind them, as she recognized the beloved sound of Lucius Fox.

"Bruce please put down the woman I have commonly referred to as my grandchild" He said as he made his way towards them with a large smile on his face.

Unfortunately Bruce wasn't budging. "What are you talking about billionaire vigilantes?" He asked in a deep gravelly voice.

It would have been terribly intimidating if she hadn't have spent the past few years going toe to toe with Oliver.

"I meant why Batman? Why a cape? Does it help with aerodynamics? Who does your tech work?" She turned to Lucius and smiled… "Ohhh can I see some of your goodies?" She turned back to Bruce and smiled. "I'm Felicity, Felicity Smaok and you're Bruce Wayne, I'm guessing you want to keep your identity a secret which isn't a problem. I'm good at that. Noooo need to worry about me, but would you please put me down this is getting rather uncomfortable." She looked at him expectantly.

He stared at her for a few seconds and just blinked finally setting her on her feet.

"Wonderful, Bruce I believe you have been hit by what we used to call hurricane Felicity. You have nothing to worry about, if my suspicions are correct my adopted granddaughter here has been helping out her own vigilante for the past few years" He smiled and watched as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Wh…what are you talking about, I have no idea what you mean. I mean this is the first vigilante I've ever met." She stammered and pointed at Bruce, who seemed to be getting more and more annoyed by the second. "What other vigilantes would I ever have the opportunity to meet? I'm a boring girl from the wrong side of the tracks, Lucius. Nothing exciting ever happens to me. I mean at least not once I got out of the 'place that shall not be named'" She said trying to be sarcastic as she referred to her past.

"Now Felicity, you forget I've known you for years and we still talk regularly. I also have been keeping up with everything going on in Starling City. I have watched the 'Hood' turn into the 'Arrow' and I realized quite early on that he had help so I started paying attention to what kind of help. I suspected for a while now, but what sent it over the edge was when you went up against the Clock King. I happened to get my hands on some of the evidence that was in police custody and I recognized your code Felicity. I don't think anyone else would have caught it but it was something you had talked to me about a few months before and were very proud of so it has stuck in my mind. No need to worry obviously we keep secrets quiet well here." He said still smiling at her.

Felicity was stunned, she had never imagined that Lucius knew that she was working with Oliver or rather the 'Arrow' or that he had his own vigilante that he was busy with himself. She walked over to the nearest chair and fell into it with very little grace. She let out a heavy sigh and just stared at the ceiling for a few seconds until she heard someone clear their throat. It had been a very long few days.

"Would someone PLEASE tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Bruce said harshly. "Who exactly are you, how the hell do you know who I am, and what are you talking about working with the 'Arrow'." He demanded "I want some answers on this I do not appreciate someone walking in here out of nowhere and outing me, I don't care who you say she is Lucius." He said glaring at his friend.

Lucius sighed and sat down on the sofa across from Felicity and motioned for Bruce to do the same. "Relax Bruce, do you not remember me talking to you about Felicity? The young girl that was _found _while you were away." Lucius asked

Bruce looked at Felicity curiously for a few seconds and back at Lucius. "Of course I remember, but I thought she was a nerdy little girl. Not a full grown woman." He said sounding confused.

"Yes well while you were out gallivanting around the world and then here playing batman. She went to MIT graduated top of her class in both her Undergrad and Masters program and then she decided to venture out on her own, even though she could have had a nice cushy job at your company, because believe me she had the brains and the talent. We recruited her based only on that, but she wanted to prove herself so she went to Queen Consolidated and from what I heard she was raising in the ranks in the IT department then suddenly she forgets all about her plans and takes a position as Oliver Queen's Executive Assistant." He explained.

"She wouldn't be the first woman to fall for his charms although I personally don't see the appeal." Bruce said rolling his eyes.

"Screw you, not every woman on the planet feels the need to drop her skirt just because a man looks good or has money. I have never slept with Oliver Queen, thank you very much. We were friends. When he took over the company, he said he needed someone he could trust by his side and I happened to be that someone. " She snapped. She was at the end of her rope. She was tired, grumpy and sick of every thinking that she was one of the many that had fallen into Oliver's bed. She was also a little embarrassed because she knew that a part of her wanted to be there. She honestly didn't care what Bruce thought about her at this point. She just really wanted to go to sleep.

Bruce was surprised at her reaction, he actually believed her. If she wasn't sleeping with him, then why would she give up her job….. Billionaire Vigilantes….. Arrow… Oliver Queen…. His mind put the pieces together quickly... Well shit, looks like Oliver Queen was the Arrow. Good to know if I ever get myself in a mess and I need a back up I guess.

"So you took a step down in the job department so you could help Oliver. Fair enough. That doesn't explain how you knew I was Batman." Bruce inquired as he pressed Felicity to answer this question.

Felicity felt her face flush. _Screw it, it's not like I still have a crush on the asshole and I just want to get to sleep so here goes nothing. _"When I was young and in the orphanage, you were 'abroad', I used to imagine all the wonderful places you were and that you took me with you to see them. It was how I got away from my darkness. Not in a creepy I have to know Bruce Wayne way, but your foundation was what saved me, you were the only person I knew of that traveled and I wanted more than anything in the world to get away from everything that happened to me so I would make up these elaborate fantasies about where you were and what you were doing and it was just childhood fantasies nothing more. But it was one of the few good memories I had of my childhood. The only other good thing I had was when Lucius would come and spend time with me so I kept up with you when you came back from traveling and then when I started working with the Arrow I researched 'Batman' who ironically appeared around the time you came back. It doesn't take much to put two and two together. I'm also not the naïve little girl I was. I'm going to guess your travels weren't the things of dreams, if you came back able to do the things you do, they were probably more like the things of nightmares." She saw that he started to say something and held up her hand.

"I'm not asking about your time abroad. None of my business. I was just guessing. Now, I have had a pretty rough few months and the last few days have been hell. If you don't mind, I would love to just crash. I assure you, your secret is as safe as it ever was. I have no desire to out you. What you do is good for the city. If you ever need any help, I'm always available, but maybe after I've had about 20 hours of sleep and had time to find a job and a place to live cause right now my life is kind of in limbo and I'm an order kind of girl so I need to get the order back and then I'd love to help, not that you need it. Obviously, you have Lucius and probably other people, much better than me, but I'm just saying…. You know what I don't know what I'm saying. I just want to go to sleep. I promise to keep your secret if you promise to keep mine. Deal?" She finished by standing up and holding her hand out to him.

He stared at her for a while and then to her hand and shook it slowly. "I can see why Oliver Queen trusted you so much. I think we will end up being great friends." He said smiling. His earlier attitude completely gone.

Felicity turned to Lucius and smiled. "Do you have some place I could sleep?" She asked.

"Of course I do and tomorrow after you get up I think you and I need to have a long talk, don't you?" He said as he guided her to the stairs that lead up to the bedrooms, leaving behind a very intrigued Bruce Wayne.


End file.
